clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion
Greetings. I am the Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion, leader of the Governance. Normally people come to me for saint requests, so ask away. I like to be adressed by my popular title, just for the record. :) -- 1 S ---- Oh hello! You look top-notch? May I become a saint sir? I have contributed a lot in technology, such as lots of Penguin OS stuff and saving nerds. --ZapWire Hello Hello, His Telephonavin, The Patriarch of Phone Based Expansion, sir. I would like to become a saint. In technological contributions, I have made Star Tanks, which float above the ground and they shoot energy blasts. They were made just in case any evil strikes back. And in good to nerds contributions, I have saved millions, perhaps billions, of nerds from natural disasters, such as fires, earthquakes, and more. And yes, I DO have evil in me, but I tend to control it. I have not done anything bad in technological or nerd, well, you know what I mean. So, if I could be a Saint, I would do my best to save the people of the USA. Thank you for your time. RE: MABEL ARE YOU INSANE??????? MABEL IS EVIL!!!! E-V-I-L! SHE DESERVES NO ATTENTION OR FRIENDSHIP!!!! SHE'S A CRUEL, MEAN, YET POWERLESS (thank goodness she has no actual say) CREATURE!!!!!!!! IF SHE WERE P.O.P.E. (thank goodness she isn't), SHE WOULD MANIPULATE, FORCE, AND EXTRACT CASH FROM ALL HER CUSTOMERS!!!!!!! SHE'D MAKE NORMAL CUSTOMERS PAY HIGH PRICES FOR ONLY THE LOWEST SERVICES WHILE SHE GAVE HER FRIENDS THE BEST OF UTILITIES AND THE CHEAPEST RATES! SHE HATES EVERYONE! SHE SCREAMS IN PUNCTUATION!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOUGHT HER!!!!!!!!! I FEEL FOR HER "CUTENESS TRICK" THE SECOND I SAW HER!!!!!!!!! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE GONE TO THE PET SHOP ON THAT DAY!!!!!! GAH!!!!!!! Whatever you do, DO NOT LISTEN TO HER. She will try to manipulate you onto her side, like she almost did with Shroomsky! I would also recommend giving her high rates for all her utilities. She honestly deserves that, but you don't have to -- I can deal with her myself. Have a wonderful, Mabel-free day! -- 03:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Sainthood I apoligize about tormenting that little purple furball with glasses. But you should know, sir, that she is mean to everyone else. Not you, but EVERYBODY else. She even hates her own MASTER, for puffle's sake. The only reason she likes Explorer is that he feeds her. I will stop tormenting her if she stops tormenting me and everybody else. And about that "Pfft... I could be that whole army myself..." thing, and yes, I can be a little bragging at times, but that is rare. And yes, I am aggressive at times, but only to other people who are aggressive to me. You got what I am saying? Ok. I hope you have a nice day. I nominate... Voltaire noninates himself I nonimate myself, for being wise. My wisdom has lead some penguins to some old islands where they can play there loud music. --Voltaire If not, I'll like to start training as a MegaBishop. Or do I need to start as a priest? --Voltaire Nerds? Lets just say I don't shove them lockers when I see them. Nerds like classical music and in the Rock Union, everyone hates Clasical Music. And, I supply Linclebottem Nerds with Electric Gutairs, Basses, drums, etc. --Voltaire Also, if you need to deal with Hersy, then you should probaly have Inquisitors, to deal with Heritics. If you do have some, I never saw them in the Hierachy. However, be careful and don't accuse someone, like the P.O.P.E before you did. Or the one before. --Voltaire